


Finding A Way

by vattisshi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dominant Masochism, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vattisshi/pseuds/vattisshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a preview to see if you like how it is so far and if I should continue!<br/>                                                                                    ~*~<br/>Armin more than ashamed to be turned on had pulled the covers over him further, hoping to sleep it off. It became clear to the blond that this feeling wasn't going away when his groin began stiffing. Armin had thrown the covers off his already heated body. How was he going to get through the night like this? Armin squeezed his eyes tight together, squirming a little. A slippery slick left his rear and sent Armin sitting up to look at the new substance that he'd never had witnessed before. Suddenly Mikasa was at his window convincing him to come with her to help him with his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Calm down, Armin. You'll be okay." The black-haired woman cooed, It'll be over soon."

Armin squirmed his skin heating with arousal rushing his body into attention. This couldn't be happening. It was his first heat since he found out he was a omega. Armin didn't expect the arousal to be so brutal. He shivered as the cool wind blew against his heated skin, carrying his scent farther. The concerned beta looked at Armin, wanting to comfort him, but the slightest touch would send his body into overdrive wanting more,"It's okay, Armin. You can do this."

Mikasa began guiding Armin, walking him to heaven knows where. Armin kept his head down, wanting to disappear with the good memories he had as a human. Armin had lived in his home village from a baby all the way until now. He had grew up with Mikasa who came and left the village and attended the same college as him for one year. Armin bit his lip remembering how his night came to be like this. The blond woke up back arching as a soft gasp left his parted lips. A rush of euphoria ran through his body into awareness.

Armin more than ashamed to be turned on had pulled the covers over him further, hoping to sleep it off. It became clear to the blond that this feeling wasn't going away when his groin began stiffing. Armin had thrown the covers off his already heated body. How was he going to get through the night like this? Armin squeezed his eyes tight together, squirming a little. A slippery slick left his rear and sent Armin sitting up to look at the new substance that he'd never had witnessed before. Suddenly Mikasa was at his window convincing him to come with her to help him with his problem.

"We're here!" Mikasa exclaimed sending Armin from his horrid memory and the fact that strange smells assaulted his nose. Armin's head flew up to see dens in the ground and other decorative nature. His head snapped to Mikasa, eyes pleading an answer to what he was looking at. Mikasa smiled slightly, "This is home, Armin. Where you belong." People in odd clothing that really did nothing but hide private areas coming from the dens.

" No it's no-" Armin was interrupted by a strange feeling as someone sniffed his neck.

" He smells good! I want him." The male had blondish grey hair with black, fixed into a undercut. He reached for Armin, earning him a hard punch to the face.

" Don't touch him. You have Marco, Jean." Mikasa hissed.

Jean rubbed his cheek mumbling before walking away. Armin wiggled trying to make himself smaller than he usually was."Eren!" Mikasa called as a brunette approached them. He had bronze skin, muscles showing apparent in his perfectly proportioned body.The blonds body clamored in need, recognizing a dominate alpha when it sensed one. Armin looked away, blushing in shame of his body's reaction. Eren sniffed the air then Armin.

The blond tried to step away, but Eren was to fast and grabbed the omega's fore arm keeping him from backing away and pulling him close with a rough growl. Armin whimpered as his body flared finally getting some attention. Armin's scent intensifed., Eren's following suit. The blond writhed and wiggled in Eren's grasp.The brunettes tongue flicked across Armin's neck earning a high squeak from the omega. Armin- surprisingly- pushed the alpha away, "Mikasa!"

"Armin what are you doing?!"

"What am I doing?! He's harrasing me!"

"Armin, you're supposed to be getting pregnant! That's why you're going through this! It's the cycle of life for us dynamics."

"But I'm not a dynamic!"

"Yes you are! I could smell your scent a mile away. How do you think I knew to help you?"

Armin went scilent, not sure on what to say to Mikasa. How did all this happen? She was his normal human friend and he was a normal human boy. Why is she doing this? He's a boy! He can't get pregnant! He's not a dynamic or whatever she said! Armin's eyes teared up in confusion and somehwhat betrayal as he felt his body going weaker. At a time like this.

"I'm not going to hurt you." A voice cooed soothly. The blonds eyes snapped onto the source seeing a concerned alpha. Armin cried trying to run away. But Eren had him in a embrace, hand grabbing the back of his neck. Armin cried out startled and somewhat pleased. A certain sensation tingled in his body. What exactly was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if it was worth the wait! Sorry! Well here it is. Enjoy! I'll try updating on weekends.
> 
> Edit: So I decided to edit it to make it less in short sentences and shit sooo yee! Please forgive my very late editing and enjoy!

"No..." Armin muttered almost not heard by the alpha. Armin braced his arms against the alpha trying to push him away. A growl made the omegas limbs tremble.

Eren licked and nipped at the blonds scent glands. It was no use! Armin couldn't fight this! His heat was intensifying and so did his need to be filled. His scent showing exactly what he desired. Eren picked the now weak omega, one arm under his legs and the other cradling Armin's shoulder and back. Armin wiggled slightly in discomfort. 

Armin eyes widened as they entered a den. It was cozy. Furs and other condiments scattered about. The blond omega's body was on fire. He knew he'd regret it, but he needed the alpha! He needed to quench the desire to be filled! Armin whimpered.

"It's alright. I'm going to take care of you." The alpha whispered into Armin's ear before Armin was dropped onto the furs. Stripped bare.

Armin opened his legs slightly, trying to provoke the alpha shyly. Eren got between those legs, and bit Armin's scent glands. Hard.

That was it.

Armin needed him. Now.

"A-Ahh...!! E-Eren! P-Please!...Ngh-" Armin stuttered.

A growl rumbled in Eren's chest as he guided Armin on all fours. Armin clenched his teeth trying to hold back a moan as the alphas finger probed the blonds anus. Armin flung his hips back trying to get more movement. The  _one_ finger only made Armin feel more empty! He needed an alpha cock- any cock- right  now!. Armin tried to tell him, but an unfamiliar snarl left his mouth.

The alpha backed up removing his cloth from his waist. His member was twitching and red with hot arousal. Armin couldn't help but drool at how good it looked. The omega tried showing through action his need for Eren. Armin presented his ass high in the air wiggling, elbows on the furs and back arched into a nice bow like shape. Slick running down his thighs. It didn't take long for the alpha to react.

Eren pressed his length to Armin's hole, pressing forward. It didn't take long for the slick to help the alpha plunge into the omegas hot depths. Armin's head flew back as he shouted his pleasure to all the world, Eren's hands tight on his hips. Eren growled as he began thrusting. Not slow at all. Like Armin wanted.

Oh fuck this was so good! Armin didn't even have the decency to try quieting his noises. He couldn't! Eren's cock was so big, nice and just right! It rubbed up against the right nerves and made every cell in Armin's body tingle. Armin subconsciously threw his hips back slamming hard into the alphas hips. Eren's pace increased and Armin wallowed in the dominant, possessive growls that came from the alpha.

Eren bent biting hard into Armin's sensitive glands. Bone crushing sensations rattled his body.

"Fuck! Eren! Ah!" The blond omega exclaimed and pure euphoria. 

This was too much! Armin never felt such pleasure before! Tears began staining his cheeks as his body fell lanky to the furs. All he could do was whimper at the lose of the alphas cock. Eren's face looked concern. For a second. Eren fell, back on the furs and pulled Armin on top of him, wasting no time to fill him. 

Armin panted and made tiny squeals as the alpha thrust vigorously inside the omega. His cock hit his sensitive spot just right! Armin cried aloud as the base of Eren's cock began to expand. It wasn't very painful, but was getting a bit uncomfortable. But it wasn't that distracting.

"Eren! Eren! I- Eren! Alpha Eren! Fill me! Please!" Armin begged as a extreme wave of pleasure swept over his body.

He couldn't take it! He couldn't hold in any longer! This was too much! Eren! The heat! The feeling! All of it oh so good! The omegas tears increased. Eren growled latching onto the back of Armin's neck. Armin's mouth fell open, tongue visible as white shots shot out onto Eren's stomach.

"Eirwen!" Armin cried as the alpha came deep inside his omega, making the omegas orgasm much more intense. Armin stayed limp on Eren's body and they cuddled there. Armin thought about moving, but that idea was quickly dismissed. He was stuck to Eren. He had no choice. Eren was too big inside him.

 

* * *

 

 

Armin stirred. The omega sighed, the relaxing feeling of a good nights circulated in his body. The smell of a forest pine wood swept under his nose. Armin stretched and sat up, yawning with a smile. He opened his eyes and he was instantly reminded of the previous events. The furs, the things around the room... The sex. Armin blushed in shame and grabbed his clothes.

The blond scrambled to put on his clothes. His hands were too shaky so he fumbled with the button his pants as tears stung the back of his eyes. What did he just do!?! He just met the guy and he gave it up! Armin undid the button before feeling something trickling down his leg. His head snapped behind himself. He nearly shrieked as he saw the white slowly making it's way down to the floor.

Fuck! How was he going to get it out!?! The poor blond omega began whimpering and whining trying to keep from crying eyes stuck to the scene. No! No! No! This wasn't him! He's just a young boy! This isn't supposed to be happening! Who gave that guy  _any_   right to touch him like that!?! Armin's eyes flickered to the male laying in the furs, mouth open slightly as he sleep soundlessly. _  
_

Did he care anything about what he did? How could he sleep like he didn't force himself on an innocent person!?! How could he sleep at all!?! Armin scoffed as he bent to take his shirt before slipping it over his head. The smell that hit his nose made his heart feel like it got stabbed a thousand times. It smelled of his home. The laundry detergent his Grandpa always got. Even when Armin was a young twelve year old, he remembered his Grandpa teaching him how to pour the detergent into the lid before dumping it in the washing machine.

Armin sniffed harder, trying to wallow in it. He apologized over and over to his Grandpa in his head. He got into this mess and now he'd probably worried sick looking for him! The blond couldn't stop the tears as malicious eyes looked at the alpha. Armin wished he could see the accusing look he was giving him. Now he could never go back! Not knowing what he knew now nor with the shame of knowing! That alpha ruined his life and Armin hated him to the core for that!

The blond omega turned around, sprinting out of the den into the night. Sticks and twigs cracked under his foot as he ran. He didn't know where he was going nor did he care because now he was more than sure he couldn't return to the place he longed to be nor did he want to be with that sex-crazed alpha!

It started to hurt to breathe as Armin ran on. But he deserved it! He was at fault too! He should've rejected that guy, should've just stayed home, but no! He had to listen to Mikasa! He had to follow that woman! Armin kept running until he felt his foot move under a trapped weed and his body snapped to the ground. Armin didn't even try to return to his feet, just sat and sobbed. What was the point!?! All he could see were trees and vegetation! He was probably going to die in this beast filled forest with no one to even mourn let alone know of his death! But also no one to know of the shame of that night. What day was it even?

"Who the fuck is out here?" A voice disturbed Armin's crying. 

Armin's eyes flicked up to the source of the voice. A short, raven-haired male stood out of a den Armin hadn't quite caught sight of. His hair was styled into a neat undercut and his body was toned, slight muscles making themselves noticed. Somewhat normal clothes covered his bottom half.

"I... I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep, sir! I was just trying to find my way-" The blond was interrupted as the other male's nose found it's way to Armin's neck, sniffing. He immediately shrieked back.  

"Ew!" The male scoffed, trying to rid his nose of the smell, 'You smell like that disgusting alpha, Eren!"

"E-Eren?"Armin sniffled, eyes lingering. Why was the male humping back?

"Yeah. That stupid fucking alpha." The raven-haired guy looked at Armin's knee," Come with me."

"Why?! No! I have somewhere to go! I have to-"

"-You're bleeding." The male's eyes looked to the spot as he nodded to Armin's knee. Blood was gushing out of a slice in his skin. The blond didn't notice the cut let alone feel it.

"Oh god..." Armin gasped, hands hovering over the spot.

"Tch." The raven-haired male stood over Armin, hand grabbing Armin and helping him up.

Armin's eyes widened as they entered the den. It was huge with halls leading into other things, but that wasn't really what surprised the blond. What really surprised him was the fact the den contained human objects! Human tooth brushes, covers, even the floors, roof and walls had been just like the one back at home! Sadly everything still smelled like forest. The male helped Armin onto a couch, laying him there. "I have first-aid. Stay."

The blond nodded, not even sparing the helpful male a glance. Wow! Things were so human like! 

The male returned with a first-aid kit, taking out a band-aid, ointment and a alcohol pad. He ripped it open before saying quickly. "This will hurt."

"Wha-" Armin was cut off by a cry as the male scrubbed at the cut. His cry. "Stop!"

"And... Done." He stopped, placing the pad back into the packet before grabbing the ointment."This won't hurt."

"No!" The blond hastily moved to cover his wound."No! You just hurt it! Just put the band-aid on!"

"Human lover, its not going to hurt! If it did I would've told you like last time no move your fucking hand, brat!"

Armin gulped before nodding moving his hand. He hadn't lied about the last action. It did hurt so. Wait- Human lover?

"Human lover? I am a human!"

"Tch. Hardly. You stink of human, but you are no human. A human wouldn't even be out this far. The Pack is strict on scaring away humans. You also have a smell. Like brief information on yourself. You're an omega. 'The man sniffed Armin once more. "You smell of sweat from not only yourself. You just went through a heat, yes?"

"I... Is it obvious!?!" Armin screeched, utterly mortified. So people can smell what had happened!?! He'll never see another living soul after this! Armin whimpered.

"I guess." The male shrugged ignoring Armin's reaction, continuing his ministrations. An awkward silence took over the room as the other male finished up.

"Um...Who are you?" Armin asked softly, eyes stuck to the bandage that wrapped his knee.

The man spared him a glance as he cleaned up the mess he made. "Levi."

"Oh..." The blond omega looked back, a hand ghosting over the covered spot. "A-Armin. Armin Arlert."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, brat." The male turned his back to Armin before suddenly stopping and sniffing the air.

"What... What are you doing? Do you smell something?" Armin joined the sniffing. He couldn't smell anything! "Levi?"

The short male turned back around, launching himself Armin's way. He pushed the blond's legs apart, sniffing the area.

"Levi! Stop!" Armin yelped, cheeks flushing a bright red.

"Shut the fuck up for a damn second." The other male barked, sniffing harder. "You just mated alright."

"Levi-"

"Shut up." Levi began walking. "Follow me. You need a bath and I'll explain things to you."

Armin obligated, taking his time in the bath. It was better than anything he'd had at home. Spacious. He nearly cried again as he exited the bath, changing into spare clothes. He walked once more into the living room before settling on the couch next to a waiting Levi.

"Yes?"

"You're pregnant." 

It came quick and soft. Armin nearly didn't catch it, but those words in that order were ear catching enough!

"What? I'm not pregnant! I'm a guy!" The blond omega shook his head excessively. What happened when Armin bathed? Did he get drunk or something!?!

"You're a male omega. It's possible to get pregnant," Levi sighed, the news not seeming to affect him. "I know you're from a human village. Your smell and everything. At first I found it confusing but this has happened before."

"But... Males can't get pregnant! Oh god no! i can't get pregnant, Levi! I can't care for a baby nor do I have anything to give birth!"

"Calm down-"

"-But what if I am!?! I can't go back home! Male pregnancy is impossible! I definitely can't go home now!"

"You couldn't either way. now that we know you're a dynamic you can't go back. Our existence is and where we reside is supposed to be as hidden. Far as humans know, we're just a fairy tale. A scary bed time story."

Armin couldn't stop the tears from coming. "But I can't stay here! I don't want to! I want... I want to go home!"

"Armin. That's impossible! Accept your fate!"

"No! You don't even know what I'm going through, do you!?! No! Because this place is your home! Not  _mine!"_

"I do fucking understand, brat! Do you think this is  _my_ home? You're very fucking mistaken!"

"I..." The blond glance down, guilty. "Sorry."

Levi sighed, heavy and pity filled.

"We're called dynamics. Alpha, Beta and Omega. Alphas are usually the more dominant people. They protect their families and the pack. Beta's are usually more human than anything, but bring peace. Omegas are the submissive. They are usually the ones who stay in the den and takes care of the pups. You happen to stumble upon our Pack. I'm the head alpha's mate. Erwin-fucking-Smith."

"So he's like your husband?"

"Fuck no! I don't love that-" Levi had to bite his lip hard, nearly breaking the skin, "Yes, but no."

The blond's heart began to swell as he looked into the other's face. Something was wrong and though Armin didn't like to pry, he could tell the other male was carrying something heavy on his shoulders. In his heart. "Levi... What happened?"

"Huh?"

"You... You obviously bared hatred for someone you're supposed to share something with. What happened?"

Levi didn't answer. Just looked at his feet, gritting his teeth. But Armin wasn't satisfied with that. He needed to know.

"Levi. What happened?"

"He..."

"He?"

"I was stolen from my Pack just to become his! I was forced bonded and mated! Lucky me I can't carry a fucking child!"

Armin gasped before reaching a hand out, sad for the other omega

"No! Now leave it the fuck at that!"

Armin could sense something wrong with the omega. Erwin was his mate yet his mate.

Armin couldn't do anything, but hug the other omega. They both were unhappy where they were. They both had something just wrong in their life.

"Levi...Can't we just get away?"

Levi stiffened under Armin, hands releasing the blond.

"We can...But no Alpha, Beta and definitely Omega has any balls to try and escape with me because of Erwin. That shit face of an alpha... Unless Eren actually has balls and we make our own pack."

"Of course he does...Wait... No! I didn't!-"Armin blushed embarrassed of what he just blurted, "I don't want him to come... He mated me even though I couldn't fight back. I said no."

"Too fucking bad, brat. Do you want to leave or not? We can ditch him when we get somewhere safe."

"What place do you know of?"

"Hm.... My home town. i still remember where it is too. We can go there."

"Yay!" Armin pipped. Could he really find refuge? And he even made a friend now! Lucky in an unlucky situation! "Wait.. Do alphas..."

"No. This place is modern. No wild dens and shit. You'll feel just like you did in your human village."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure on how to warn you on what you're about to read.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I edited this a bit to try and improve your reading experience so- And yeah-

Armin had stayed with Levi for the night. Luckily his alpha, Erwin didn't come home that night. After Levi was long asleep Armin had sat up restlessly looking at his belly. There was life growing in him. A life by a complete stranger. He had heard stories of woman having abortions and regretting it.

Armin wouldn't.

But something was telling him he would feel miserable. Even if he hadn't wanted the baby he was responsible for the innocent life. Armin had soon drifted to sleep confused and hurt. For a reason he couldn't find.

Armin had awoken to Levi packing a few things. Clothes, food and water. Armin stretched feeling as if he had slept on the ground. But he didn't. He had shared the furs with the raven-haired omega. Armin groaned crawling away from the furs,

"Good morning, Levi. We are leaving already? I just woke."

"Yes, brat."

Armin scowled, but none the less prepared to go.

When Levi had packed and the luggage was separated between the two they set out. it was still dark outside when Armin stepped out the den.. It was very early in the morning. Levi followed right behind him.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Armin asked.

"Because." Levi replied taking the lead in the journey.

"Because?"

"I don't want to be there when Erwin was there. Trust me. Neither do you."

Armin trusted him. Far as he heard this Erwin person was cruel. So he left it at that. As much as Levi wanted out of his den, Armin wanted to stay in. What if someone found them? Armin shivered. He just wanted to be safe.

 They trotted the woods in what seemed like forever. Everything all looked the same but he was sure they had been moving so why isn't anything different!?! Armin nearly dropped his backpack, feeling weaker, but his determination kept him up. He'd escape and began anew! What type of reputation would he like? What would it be like there!?!

The blonds hair was damp with sweat and the sun had began rising when he finally heard the other pipe up.

"We're almost out!" Levi exclaimed tugging Armin along. The blond smiled with relief before exhaustion sweeping over him. He wanted to collapse but they made a deal not to rest until away a good distance from the Pack.

"But... I can't" Armin dropped the luggage he was carrying and fell to the ground. Armin sobbed. He was hungry, with a guy he barely knew and pregnant. At least with Eren he wouldn't be hungry. Eren. Armin sobbed more. For some reason he really wanted him. Right now.

"It's alright, Armin. We'll get you home."Levi dropped his bags on the ground rummaging around for food. 

Armin just wanted to be home! All this would have never happened if he hadn't followed Mikasa! But no- He had to be a rebel and follow her! She didn't even help when Eren was violating him! 

No-

It was _Eren's_ fault! He could have just ignored him!  _Eren_ could have never touched him! Just let him be! But no! Stupid alphas only think about fucking any submissive creature in heat!

"Relax." Levi said placing a hand on Armin's shoulder. Armin hadn't noticed his shaking figure was gripping onto his tummy like he hated the babe growing inside.

Not completely untrue.

The blond omega relaxed his grip, sighing as Levi passed him a banana. Despite being really upset, he was even more hungry. Armin unpeeled the banana taking the succulent thing into his mouth. it was so good! Armin tried his hardest not to savage the yellow piece of sweetness. Levi chuckled at the omegas reaction. 

"What?" Armin pouted before putting another piece to his moth.

"You are eating as if you haven't eaten in weeks."

"Actually the only time I remember eating was the dinner I had before the night Mikasa brought me to the Packs. Then I woke up from my heat and tried running away." Armin was hungry when he ran away, but his desire to be away was his priority.

" _You hadn't ate since your heat?_  No wonder you act like that banana is the greatest thing you ever have tasted."

Armin shrugged taking another bite of the banana. Another minute and the banana was gone. Endless walking had gotten Armin tired and he soon cuddled up next to a tree and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The blond omegas eyes soon fluttered open. Instead of seeing a huge eternity of sky, he saw dirt of a dens ceiling.  Armin flung his body into a sitting position looking around in alarm. Where in the world was he? 

Bars caged him in. Torches lighted the burrow. Armin's breath quickened. Even as he spotted Levi, fighting with a tall blond. 

"Levi!" Armin called scared.

Levi glared at the male before moving toward Armin.

"Armin..." Levi began. His voice filled of disappointment and grief, "We were caught. I'm sorry..."

The blond omegas eyes widened as tears threatened to resurface.

Nope. They resurfaced.

"Levi..."Armin cried, weeping wanting to be held by the other omega. He may be a stranger, but he was the one he knew most. Levi sighed.

The blond male soon approached, "Levi-"

"Just let him go!"

"He tried running away. He tried leaving his alpha. He violated Pack laws, Levi."

"He doesn't even  _know_   Pack laws, Erwin!"

Erwin growled at the raven-haired omega, " Convince me, Levi. Convince me to let him go."

Levi's eyes flicked to Armin.

Then to Erwin.

Back to Armin.

To Erwin.

Levi sighed, looking down as he kissed Erwin's cheek, "I'll submit tonight. Do whatever you want with me. Just let Armin go."

A grin formed on the alphas face, "And what will I be expecting tonight."

"But- We're in front of Armin!"

"I guess he's staying here then."

Levi searched the room for a way out before surrendering. The raven-haired omega got on all fours presenting his ass before the now smirking alpha.

"Okay," Erwin unlocked the cage. Before Armin could step out Erwin snarled, " If you try to escape with my omega again, I will never let you see daylight again." 

Armin nodded excessively before he was escorted out of the huge underground burrow. He was escorted out by a very familiar male... He couldn't quite find who.

"Seems like Eren can't handle you."The male snorted, guiding him back to Eren's den.

"Y-You're that J-Jean person." Armin muttered.

"That I am! So what were you doing in capture anyway?"

"Uh... I tried to leave."

"Leave where?"

"To visit my grandpa. He..uh...He lives in a d-different Pack. He sent my mom here for.Um. A better life. A-According to her the place w-was worse." Armin lied straight through his teeth.

"Oh! That's rare and highly risky! Our Pack is a very isolated one. Trade and brawn are our trade so leaving is a big problem! But coming in is not so problematic!"

Armin sighed as they passed the center of the Pack. Did he miscalculate everything? Levi was right though... No wonder he never tried escaping!

"Here we are."Jean pointed to Eren's den.

Armin had noticed all right. He could smell Eren from here. For some reason it was comforting. Armin shyly stepped into the den shivering. More in excitement than fear. He couldn't deny. He wanted to see Eren. When he entered he was completely stunned by the sight before him. His alpha was siting on the furs. Crying.

"Eren?" Armin asked to get the alphas attention.

Eren didn't respond.

"Eren I-"

"Armin..." Eren cut him off, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you in any way. I just... Armin I'm so sorry! I followed your scent but it lead to Erwin's den. Levi shooed me away then I realized.. You left because you didn't want to be with me. i violated you and now you're pregnant. I probably ruined your life...So I gave up looking for you."

Eren chuckled softly.

"But it didn't stop it from hurting. I lost my omega. And a possibility of a newborn pup. I we're already bonded, Armin! I'm so sorry!" Eren sobbed.

Armin didn't get angry. he didn't lunge onto the alpha. At least not in attack. 

Armin dropped into the alphas lap, squeezing into the alphas arms and nuzzling his neck. It was very comfortable. He felt so right in his arms. Even though everything else seemed like danger the arms around him felt so safe. 

Eren began to croon, holding his omega close.

"I love you,  Armin." Eren said oh so tenderly.

Armin's head set in front of Eren's.

"Y-You what?"

"I love you, Armin. I had to have you when I smelt you. Not because you were an omega in heat. But I just felt like you would be important to me, ya know?" Eren admitted with a faint blush.

Armin did. Probably that's why he soon gave in. And why he ran away. Maybe he was scared of it all. Facing reality. Afraid of soon falling for the alpha. Wait. What if Eren is only using him? To have kids with then cast away.

Eren's face softened as he looked at Armin, "Oh, Armin. Don't ever worry of being abandoned. I'm not going anywhere." Eren's hand snaked up onto Armin's neck, massaging.

"Eren...! I'm so afraid! I didn't even know I was an omega until the night we met! Now I'm pregnant by a guy I know next to nothing about! How can I accept this?! How do I cope with this new life?! I don't know what to do!" Armin let the words flow. Eren may be the guy he got 'accidentally' pregnant by, but he still was comforting. And he apologized. And meant it.

"Armin... I'm so sorry!" Eren tightened his hold on his omega, "I'll be sure to protect you! I won't let you ever go through this type of pain ever again. Let me be the one to support you in everything. Please let me love you Armin."

Tears were now overflowing. Armin didn't know what he felt! Was this man just a sex crazed alpha or his lovable alpha?!  Was he man to abandon his children and omega or a great alpha and loving father.

Armin curled into the alphas sweet embrace and sobbed. He sobbed all night. He loved Eren. he couldn't stop it from happening event though all that was done.

And Eren held him through it all night. Through all the confusion and tears, Eren held him and crooned his omega to sleep. Armin slept tenderly in Eren's muscular, securing arms.

He loved his new found alpha. 

No, not new.

Whatever Eren was, Armin loved.

Eren was Eren. That's all he needed right now.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Levi stared at the dens roof, lost in thought as Erwin bucked in and out of him. He was disgusted by the grunt and groans that let the alphas breath hit his skin. It horrid. How did he even make it through all the times he fucked him? Erwin wasn't satisfying. Erwin wasn't small, but Levi had no emotional connection to him which greatly effected how he perceived sex between them.

"Moan, bitch," Erwin demanded, grabbing a fist full of Levi's hair and pulling. 

Levi faked loud moans and useless pants. Erwin's speed increased. But the charade worked.

"You love my cock, don't you, bitch?" Erwin suggested, claws drawing out and digging into Levi's hip.

Levi screamed. Erwin growled pulling out and moving his hips in front of the omegas face, thrusting forward into his mouth and finishing there. Levi choked a little before the fluid decided to go down. The omega drew into himself, curling into a ball, trembling. 

"Don't be such a bitch about it. You fucking love my cock."

Levi whimpered crawling into the corner of the den. Cold and sweaty he slept, that alpha wiling letting him.

 

* * *

 

 

"-up. Wake up!" A woman's voice sounded off, shaking at Levi. His fluttered open, pain suddenly prying at his head. His body was sore and still dirty. It will always be dirty no matter what. He looked towards the woman.

"Hanji?"

"Levi! Whoa I thought you were a goner! You were really cold when we found you. but luckily your wonderful alpha brought you here!"

Warmth surrounded him, furs pressing close to his body. "Where am I?"

"You're at my den silly! Where else would a omega in need go?"

Levi shook. Not only was he almost dead from frost bite, but now in Shitty Glasses den. Just great.

"Oh and Levi, why didn't you tell us?! Erwin was really upset you didn't tell him anything."

"About what?" Levi asked, eyes glancing about.

"Your pregnancy! Erwin really flipped his shit when he heard! The whole pack is happy for you!"

Levi blinked. What in the actual fuck was she saying. No one would have that monsters child! Definitely not Levi! Levi screamed. He screamed no matter what Hanji said to try to calm the distressed and panicking omega down. Why him?! He just had to be Erwin's omega! No not that scrawny little excuse for an omega that begged for Erwin, but him. The dominate omega who vowed never to be controlled. That's probably why Erwin chose him! 

The raven-haired omega screamed one last time before fainting. 

 

Levi woke up. No light shown through into the den. No one there to warm him with body heat or abuse his tired form. No one. Levi shook thinking back on the events and was honestly tired. Tired of the plastic life he was living. Fake everything. Fake love, fake happiness, fake sex. Erwin wasn't bad in size, but just wasn't right for Levi. Levi didn't want him. The omega slipped out the den. Not that he really needed to, no one was really awake to stop him.

He really didn't know where to go, but away from where Erwin could touch him was a priority. He's tried escaping multiple times, but it always ended with a story about him being kidnapped and Erwin saving him. Erwin always has to be a fucking hero. His pace began to speed up until he was in a full run. What is he going to do?! Where would he go?! He only really knew Armin.

Armin! He could just go to Eren's den- Fuck. Eren. Well it's not like anything bad would happen. He is thought of as a superior since he's the mate of the Prime Alpha.

Levi ran to the den, breathing hard through the cold night air. He slipped into the den, looking around for the blond. Armin was curled up asleep on the furs. Eren wasn't behind him... Where the fuck was that alpha? The sound of water hitting leaves caught Levi's ears. His gazed flew to the right. Eren was peeing and looking directly at him.

The raven-haired omega couldn't help but examine the alphas body. He would examine a lot of pack member when injured and has seen more testicles then he was comfortable with, but Eren's really was... something. It was attractive and was actually a nice size. It looked perfect instead of unruly like Erwins. A patch of hair, trimmed nicely instead of unruly like Erwins. Levi stared. Only when the alpha asked, a bit awkwardly.

"I know you want to see Armin and all so quit staring at my dick! I'm going as fast as I can!"

How did he know he wanted to see Armin?

"Well... Can I?" The omega asked, voice low.

"I don't think he should get his examination right now. He's had a rough time here already. I think the least he deserves is some rest. Can it hold until tomorrow?" 

"Oh... That."

"Uh... Is everything alright?" Eren asked sniffing the air. "Your scent. It's all over and you smell like you're really terrified. What happened?"

The omega snarled, not really knowing how to react. He'd usually have to hold in everything and suffer. He'd never been asked that by anyone. It was clear he wasn't alright. At least to him.

"Of course I'm not alright!" Levi cried, clinging to himself. "I'm pregnant with a demon and I'm bonded to a fucked up alpha! I'm being tortured! God is torturing me! I'm not alright!" 

Tears began flowing down the omegas cheeks. In a instant a warmth engulfed his body. Eren embraced Levi's smaller frame, sympathy tracing his features. 

"Shhh, It's okay. You can always not have the baby. No one will judge you for not wanting to be with Erwin."

"You don't understand, Eren! I can't escape! They won't allow it!"

"Not if I can help it."

Levi's eyes flung up to look at the alpha. He was serious. Eren was known as the rebel in the pack. He defied Erwin more than he should get away with and even attacked Erwin. The raven-haired omega buried himself in Eren. He slept in Eren's arms that night. Catching a new scent.

 

* * *

 

 

Bright lights. Very bright lights woke Levi from a good sleep. He looked around. Armin's face was the first thing he saw. Laying onto a white tile. He flung his body into a sitting position. What in the hell? He looked to ahead. Eren sat in a chair. Arms  and legs restrained and mouth covered in tape.

"Ere-" Levi tried to call out before being interrupted.

"Levi." Erwins hissed."How humiliating. You run off from Hanji's den to curl up with a rebel. I thought we had a better relationship then that."

"Wha..." Levi's voice faded as his breath began to quicken. Panic rushing through his body.

"This is one act I cannot let slip by. I must punish you." Erwin began to approach the omega.

"W-Wait! Don't!" Levi tried to scramble away from the alpha.

Erwin didn't approach Levi though instead going after the blond. He snatched Armin by his hair, jolting the omega out of sleep. Armin's eyes slowly opened, but widened as he saw what situation he was in.

"No..." Levi breathed reaching for the omega."You promised! You wouldn't! Stop!"

Erwin captured the blonds lips with his own, earning him the immediate squirming and snarling by Armin as he drew his nails. Erwin's rough, big hands grasped the blonds throat as he flew him back to the ground, moving over the blond. Armin whined, his chest was pushed into the ground making it hard to breathe. The blonds eyes glanced to Levi pleading then to Eren, seeing the alpha red and struggling to break free from the restraints and save the omegas. Levi flung himself at Erwin.

Erwin growled at the omegas attack and punched Levi in the neck. The omega wheezed for air.

"How dare you. Boys, have your fun. Two of you, join me with the blond." Erwin's harsh voice ordered.

A buzz was heard as five men entered the door. Alphas entered the door their lust filled scent tainted the omegas nose. They all wore cloaks with hoods. Levi couldn't see any of their faces.  A man laughed darkly yanking the clothes off of the raven-haired omega.

"Stop! What are you doing, you fucking brats?! Stop!" Levi hissed, kicking out and throwing punches.

The men wrestled him to the ground one sticking a thick finger in Levi's entrance. He was used to the pain, but it still disgusted him. Was he really going to get raped by scum? Levi snarled. But more importantly Armin...

"Fucking whore. His hole is loose. You really did a number on him, Erwin. Maybe his friend is better." One man chuckled the rest laughing. That finger was removed and in place a hot wet rod probe his entrance.

"Wait! No! Stop! I- I... Stop!" Levi gasped as the male entered him, wreaking him more than Erwin did. Tears stung his eyes.

"Hey! You can't have all the fun on your own!" One bellowed, cupping Levi's chin and forcing his cock into the omegas mouth. The third, gripped Levi's hand making him jerk his excuse of a penis. 

Levi could take this. He's lived with Erwin for years, that monster, for years. He could take this But his heart shattered when he saw Armin. Erwin was bucking hard into the shaking omega. One clogging Armin's mouth and another alpha biting and bruising Armin's soft skin. Armin was crying a river. Levi wasn't too far behind.

Levi gave in. He deserved this. He got a hopeless young boy caught into this and Eren. Rage flowed throughout the alpha, tears staining his face. It had been an hour and still he muffled whatever he wished he could say.

"Say my name bitch!" Erwin demanded of Armin, thrusting fiercely.

"No!"Armin cried, his voice toned with lust. 

"Say it bitch!" Erwin threw Armin back, slipping out of the omega. Armin whined. A smirk danced on Erwin's mouth as he began stroking himself. "You have to say it if you want my cock."

Armin broke."Your cock is better then my alpha! Fuck me please! I need your cock! I'm your bitch! Please!" Tears flowed nonstop down the omegas face.

"Good. Now lets show your alpha that you're mine now."

Armin shuddered, whimpering. Eren. He so desperately wanted Eren. He was only settling for what he could get. If only he could tell his alpha. Erwin and Armin approached Eren. Eren was naked and hard. His veins were apparent and Armin was pretty sure the alpha was imaging Erwin's death. Armin wanted whatever he was thinking.

"Suck him off." Erwin demanded. Armin looked between the alphas. Was he giving him permission to touch his alpha? "Now bitch." 

Armin spread the alphas legs and closed a sweaty and hand over Eren's length. A grunt left Eren's mouth as his thighs slightly twitched. The blond lowered his head immediately getting to work on the alphas cock. Eren grunted and groaned in pleasure, but his eyes were locked on Armin's lust filled ones.Erwin lifted the blonds behind and thrust into him, making Armin scream in ecstasy.

Armin continued sucking on his alpha as the other ruined his insides. This wasn't Armin! Armin wanted his alpha to fuck him and make him scream himself hoarse! He wanted his alpha, Eren, to be the one to touch his body and make him shiver in satisfaction. 

"More, Bitch! Make your alpha cum from getting his dick sucked while his omegas is getting fucked by another alpha!"

Armin nodded, crying. In a few mere minutes the alpha arched in Armin's mouth and Erwin wrecking havoc in the blonds rear.

"Eren..." Armin mumbled before falling to the ground exhausted.

Erwin grinned. "Next."

The boys brought Levi over. Cum lay on every inch of him as if he bathed in it, which heaven, hell and earth knows he wouldn't ever do. 

"Give him a show Levi. Show him how much of a slut you are."

Erwins word poisoned Levi's. The raven-haired obeyed, turning and facing his rear towards Eren. He presented his ass. Levi sucked on three fingers before slipping them inside himself. He moaned as he probed himself.

"Show him your insides, Whore." 

Levi nodded slowly before opening himself, showing Eren just how loose he was. The alphas breath hitched as he sprang hard. Erwin frowned in disapproval and grounded his heel on the alphas cock, Eren's scream muffled from the tape. Levi whimpered, wanting to help him. 

"Levi, cum. Show him your face when you cum."

The raven-haired omega shamefully fucked his fingers. Erwin pressed on until Levi was fisting himself, crying out as euphoria shuddered through him. The omegas back arched as he came. He slipped his hand out, falling on the ground. No more. First Armin now Eren. Who else was Erwin going to hurt in order to prove the point to Levi? Eren... Eren.

"Pathetic. You can do better." Erwin picked up Levi and brought him down on Eren's cock.

Levi screamed, throwing his head back. Eren's cock was better than anyone's he'd ever had! Eren's filled him, not with just pure lust or some vendetta, but something only a real alpha can give. A kind, true alpha. 

"Move your hips slut!"

Levi moved, crying and bouncing on Eren's cock. 

"Ngh...! Ah! Hah...Ah!" The omega moaned, Eren's member knowing just where to rub him. Why couldn't Eren be his...? Levi's hips slowed to a stop as he thought. This was Armin's alpha not his... 

"Don't stop cum trash!" Erwin rose his hand, hitting Levi's cheek with a hard smack.

The omega trembled in fear as he began moving his hips, fucking himself on the alphas cock. How could he stop this feeling of love and euphoria? Eren had the perfect dick and was the perfect alpha. How could he stop feeling from developing?

"Hah...! E-Eren! Ah! I! I'm gonna cum from your dick! Cum is going to fill me again! Oh! Ugh! Eren!" Erens name was squeaked one last time as the alpha came into Levi's rear. Levi felt cleansed in a way. And of course the damned fucked up alpha ruins it. Erwin dragged Levi off, bending him over, cum oozing out of his ass.

"Look, you pathetic alpha. Cumming inside someone else's omega. You're no better then me." Erwin spoke.

No! Eren wasn't a sick excuse of an alpha like Erwin! Levi whimpered in complaint. Erwin waved a hand, ordering the boys to bring Armin over.

"Clean this fuckers dick. Both of you."

The omegas moved between Eren's legs, licking the shaft and sucking the tip. Eren couldn't help but stare at them. He's had fantasies about Levi, but this was something. And looking at the adorable blond made Eren's thighs twitch all the time.They looked up at him never breaking contact until Eren came, a huge load over the omegas faces. Levi and Armin both took possession of Eren's lap, wanting to make as much contact with him. With Eren they felt comfortable. They didn't want to leave.

"Look at their faces. You've ruined them with your dirty sperm. Ha. You're so cruel."

The omegas whimpered in disagreement trying to get closer to Eren. That wasn't true! They loved Eren! He could never be so cruel to them! Not like Erwin! But sadly the alpha believed Erwin's harsh words, lowering his head in despair. 

Armin and Levi reached for Eren as they were pulled away. They didn't want this! Eren!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm a shitty person.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! \\*^*/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a while, I've just been very busy. And ya know there was comments that brought me down but as SpiceyIceey said (please tell me I spelled that right ; u ;) You can't please everyone.  
> So I thank a lot of people for the supporting comments and YOU for reading! <3 without y'all this story would just be sitting here for me to just write. So I want to thank Charmful, and Fujishi (I'm not putting all those got damn I's, I say this with love) too because they helped a lot in cheering me up!  
> AND I also want to thank FearTheKeira because she inspires me and if it weren't for her work I wouldn't know of dynamics! Anyhoe, continue on with the story. There will be some more smut and Eren asking a BUNCH of questions and Petra is introduced.

My eye's flung open as I bolted up-right, glancing about the unfamiliar box. Fuck, my body is sore and sticky with sweat. I began rubbing my back, trying to stretch the pain out. My eyes lingered down. My body is still glowing red and I'm still pretty naked except this thin shit around my middle area. What the fuck is this?

It was like my furs back at home but it did nothing but appear to be covering something and not warming what so ever. I began looking about. I was sitting on something a bit high off the ground, made with an unfamiliar hard material with a uncomfortable stuffed fur like thing but without the warm feel and sorta bouncy.

I threw my legs to the side of the contraption. My feet connected with the same hard, cold feeling that was in that torture room thing. I shivered a bit before looking around the dimly lit room. I stood and crouched down. I sniffed, the thing I was laying on, corners of the box and even the weird object that held fresh water. It smelled like metal, piss and little like there were previous dynamics here before myself. I hadn't noticed I was growling until I stuck my nose inside the water holder for a drink.

I had been trying to see if the water was fresh, before I heard a creak and the heavy sliding thing open and Erwin entering, but hiding half of himself behind the big thingy, except his face. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Hello, Eren." He sneered.

I began to show my teeth, a growl vibrating in my throat. I can't stand the fucking sight of that monster.

"Calm down, Mutt." He chuckled. "I got a little present for you."

Erwin's cocky smile grew as he began walking from behind the thing. A patch of blond hair was all I could see before this 'present' really caught my attention.

Armin appeared with his hands cuffed and tape on his mouth. He was dirty, I could see the gunk on him. Some fresh. When Armin's eyes locked onto mine, he began to whimper, wiggling. Erwin grabbed a fist full of Armin's hair, yanking back. "Shut up, Slut. You're lucky I'm letting you in a room with him."

Erwin pushed Armin towards me. Unfortunately, he couldn't walk and fell to the ground. I immediately, crawled to him, hunching over him, a growl coming once more. Armin began to nuzzle against me, rubbing his head against my chest. Erwin let out a sound of disgust before exiting the box.

"Armin, are you okay?!" I began licking at his body. He needed to be cleaned. I could smell the heavy mixture of human and alphas alike on his body. Armin shuddered.

"Eren!" He began pushing at my head, a hand covering his body. "What are you doing?!"

"Bathing you?" I rose an eyebrow. Did he want to be dirty?

"No! That isn't doing anything, but putting your saliva all over me!"

I looked around. "Oh! You can use the fresh water over there." I pointed to the thingy holding the water.

Armin looked past me and to the object before looking back at me, a puzzling expression on his face.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Uh... Eren... That's a toilet."

I blinked. "Toilet?"

"Eren, people pee and poop in there!"

"You mean that is what human use to piss and shit? Why would you use something with fresh water to poop in? Can't you just use the hole for that?"

"Because! It all goes where you can't smell it afterwards. It just makes sense."

"No. It doesn't. You could be using the water for something else."

Armin huffed. I must have frustrated him. He stood wobbly and walked to the 'toilet' and began scooping the water and dumping it on himself, rubbing at it. I walked behind him, shoving my face between his legs. Dried blood surrounded the area. I began to spread his cheeks.

"Eren! Stop!" He began to swat at me. "Go away!"

I flinched. "But... I'm checking you..."

"No! I don't need you to do that. Go sit on the bed." Armin nudged his head towards the thing I had woke up on.

"Bed?" I rose an eyebrow.

"The thing over there with the cover on it."

"Cover?"

Armin whined, grabbing me by my arm and forcing me towards the thing, making my sit on it. "This! This is a bed and the thing beside you is a cover! Go nuts!"

Armin stomped off and back to grooming himself.

I bounced on it and began testing the 'bed'. It still wasn't comfortable and I felt like I was sinking in when I was still. Anyway, it seems like Armin is very irritable. I heard that pregnant omegas were usually this way, but id it always this easy to get on their nerves. I don't like it. Well it could be because of what happened.

After spending a few minutes thinking, I watched Armin get dressed and dry himself with the 'cover'. He planted himself in my lap, snuggling close to me. "I used the cover to dry so could you warm me?"

I nodded. I was going to make him stay close either way. "Armin... How do you know so much about this box?"

"I'm hum- Well I lived with humans for a while. These things are natural for me to know, just as your Pack's rules and lifestyle are natural for you to know."

"For how long did you live there? How'd you go through heats?"

"Uh.. I was born there I believe. My mother and father were said to have been killed and so I lived in my home town for a while with my grandfather. My heats... Well I've only ever been through one. And that is the one I got pregnant on. When I was younger I'd get short flashes of euphoria, nothing more." Armin rested his head on my shoulder, a hand lingering to rest on my thigh. " I enjoyed my time home. Everything was simple and made sense. Well not until the night Mikasa came for me. The night we met and I was in heat."

I nodded. Did I ruin his life that much? He could've went back home without a problem if he wasn't pregnant with my pup. Or could he?

"How old are you? Do people usually get pregnant around your age?"

"I'm twenty. People around my age do get pregnant, that's normal...But just not men."

"Is it against your rules?"

"No! My town tries to keep things fair and such. But, no... No. It's just that human men don't have the system to give birth. No uterus or birthing canal."

"That must suck. So how do humans reproduce?"

"Well...There are gay men, but they couldn't have a biological child together. Women can get pregnant so one of you would just get the women pregnant and if you're lucky maybe a sibling of your lover or your sibling would have the child so the genes could still be tied to both families."

"Human life seems so complicated and limited. I'm glad I'm a dynamic. I'd hate to have to depend on Mikasa to have our child."

"Well with everything we still have freedoms and a organized town. We have something sorta like pack laws, but it also lists things we have a right too."

I pouted leaning my head on my omegas. Maybe human life is tough. Maybe I'll never understand Armin or where he came from. But I do love all of the Armin I've come to know... But what exactly do I know...?

Armin sighed before kissing my chin.

We sat there for a while in silence before Erwin's voice sounded through the room. I jumped off the bed and patrolled the box. Where the fuck did his voice come from?!

"Okay, boys, we have a little show for you." He laughed. I hated how the box carried the sound of his voice.

A _clank_ came before a part of the box began to raise, revealing a shocking sight. Levi was in... I don't know. It was black and white, and short. It looked like clothing but it didn't cover too much. Just the reproductive parts and his nipples. Both me and Armin rushed to that part of the box.

"Why is Levi in a maid's outfit?!" Armin yelled looking around the top of the box.

"Oh, Calm down, Slut. He's just doing a maid's job and giving some service."

He looked back to the window with me. Levi was sitting on a guys lap, legs spread, the male teasing his hole. He was clean to saw the most. He looked like he dunked his head in a river and it wasn't finished drying.

I growled, going a little ways back before lunging towards the open part of the box. A thud pain went through my face as it came into contact with something.

Armin looked at me like I was crazy, but I was in pain!

"Eren, what is with you? You can't break through this type of glass."

"Glass?"

"Eren..." He sighed leaning against me. We looked back through.

The guy had gotten Levi's entrance to stretch far. I could see inside. Levi was moaning and wiggling, drool coming from the left side of his mouth.

"Okay, Levi. The show has begun." I could hear the male say through the glass.

Levi shook his head, pulling at the end of the cloth. I wobbly verbal mess left his mouth. "Nwo! Sta-ahp!"

"Come on, Levi. Shush. Let this hole sing for us."

A person came in, handing the guy with Levi a microphone. The male's hand traveled up, yanking harshly at Levi's top, until it dropped to reveal Levi's bright pink nipples. The male squeezed the bud between his finger before pulling mercilessly. He grabbed the microphone, tracing Levi's entrance with it. Levi arched, trying to lift himself from the males lap."N-n... No!"

The male chuckled at Levi's response, pushing until the microphone tip plunged into Levi's hole. A wet, squenchy sound went into the box where we were. Levi screamed, nails digging into the man's lap. The man didn't give Levi time to adjust and began thrusting the microphone in and out of the poor omega.

The squlech of Levi's insides was so loud in the box. It sounded like if I were my dick and I were inside him, thrusting and listening to the way his hole itself reacted to it. To his ass moans. I know I shouldn't be hard at the moment, but I could feel my dick standing.

The man pushed it deep until his hand was hitting Levi's entrance. Levi kept lifting trying to runaway from the object, the male only getting frustrated and signaling a guy over to push Levi down, making Levi bounce on it.

After a few minute the microphone was drenched and Levi was a sweating, moaning mess. He had stopped struggling and he'd drooled all over himself. The man pulled the microphone out.

"Okay, goo guzzler, time for the next act."

Levi used what energy he had to shake his head. The male laughed calling him 'cute' before lifting Levi up and bringing him close to the where we were. He set Levi down, making him spread his hands onto the thing that separated us. Levi's head hung down as he panted. The male bent Levi over before moving from behind them.

As he moved away, a woman approached. It wasn't too shocking for her to have one. Some women in the Pack had surgeries to get dicks, but what was she doing here? Well isn't that stupid question?

She had brown, short hair, pulled back and a scowl. Her penis wasn't large but it was hard. She pressed against Levi's entrance before successfully passing through and into the canal. Levi's head flew back as he gasped for air. She thrust with force, sending Levi's body to the glass, one of her hands finding it's way into Levi's hair and pulling.

"Aren't you glad, Levi?! I am! Finally! I have you, even if I had to get a dick for it! Now take it! Take my dick like a good bitch!"

"P-Pehtra! N-No! Ah..! Please... Stahhhp!"

I remember now! Petra was the girl that had a huge crush on Levi in their younger years. They dated for a year before he had left her for Erwin.

She picked up Levi, forcing his chest up against the 'glass' thing.

"Look, Levi. Look. Your alpha won't save you. He never will."

Levi's eyes widened as he looked at us. Tears began to stream down his face as he moaned. He closed his eyes shut, crying hard, his mouth letting out croaked moans.

"Levi! She's lying! I _will_ save you! I promise! Levi!"

"Such encouraging words. Too bad he can't hear them." Erwin's voice chuckled in the box again.

I growled."I _will_ save him. Just you wait. I'll save him and kill you!"

Erwin chuckled, his voice eventually fading.

I looked back. She was thrusting with such speed, but she was incapable of thrusting as fast as the previous men. I could tell that irritated her. Eventually she smirked, angling herself a bit and thrust. Levi choked, before cumming, landing on the glass. She grinned as she came inside him. Two men then approached, one being Erwin. They pulled Levi, before turning him around and showing us his bruised, bleeding, cum filled rear.

"Look at this. All because you wanted to be the hero. Learn your place Eren. You'll never be stronger than me. You'll never be able to protect anyone. You should've been a beta to say the most." He and the other guy began walking and laughing.

"Men, send him into their room. I don't think Levi will be in any fit shape to even touch the alpha after this." He commanded before exiting the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, next will probs be some recovering time! Not so much angst next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Peeni peeni peeni peeni rockin' everywhere" - genius
> 
> Nothing major- owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I've had no inspiration the past few weeks, but I reread some things and got a new boyfriend so I decided to write! I hope you enjoy this one!

Levi curled up next to the toilet, clutching his swelling belly. His head was spinning, tears blurring his vision. His eyes flicked to the cot that the brunette and blond curled sleep on. His heart ached as they slept. He couldn't sleep. He was living a nightmare and even in sleep, dreaming that nightmare. He couldn't escape those vengeful eyes. They'd always haunt him. Always dirty him with one glance. A gross sob escaped Levi's lips as he drew into himself, eyes closed tight. He cried openly.

Erwin would occasionally send in a guard to retrieve Armin and Levi to be assaulted. When they weren't getting taken advantage of, they were in the room with Eren. Food served on human trays were delivered. From encounters in human villages Levi had learned to use the utensils and he was quickly fond of the mess free tools. It was a good thing he at least got that. Unfortunately, Eren had never gotten acquainted with human tools and had to be taught when the shorter male was tired of his savage eating when not necessary.

A slight movement jostled him from his sobbing. He looked to the cot to see Eren sitting up, withdrawing himself from Armin's sleeping form. By the time Eren was off the cot, Levi had tried his best to rid any evidence of his tears. The brunette walked to the toilet, getting ready to empty his bladder before his sleepy eyes lingered onto Levi, looking him over. "Why are you crying?"

The raven-haired omega hadn't noticed tears trickling down his face. The thought of even have to hide such an action from the alpha must have gotten to him. "I... I can't sleep and my stomach is killing me!"

A soft, groggy expression covered Eren's features as he walked behind the omega, hands sliding over the cold skin before his arms wrapped firmly around the omega's waist, pulling him close, chin resting on the raven-haired man's neck, taking in the scent and whispering, voice deep and husky from fresh sleep. "Tell me about it."

Levi tensed at the foreign affection wanting to wallow in it yet wanting to push the alpha away. To comfort himself. Levi placed his hands on the brunette's, ready to pry himself free until he felt a  hand smooth over his stomach, rubbing in tiny circles. He sighed, leaning back against the alpha. He couldn't reject such soothing touches. Hot tears began to fall again. "I.. I have nightmares about this. Everything. I can feel every tiny detail! It's like he's invading my dreams just to teach me a lesson! I got it! I can't escape, but god, why me!?! He could have anyone, why me!?!"

"I can understand." Eren spoke soft and quick.

Levi's head turned as he look baffled at Eren. "What?"

"You're not just anyone, Levi. You're a strong, well carried omega. Despite the scowl you wear, you have the most beautiful features and delightful figure. You hide your feelings in such cute ways too. How could he not want you? Stop trying to convince yourself that you're worthless. We both know you're worth so much more than you give yourself credit for."

"Even now!?! After all these years of Erwin's manipulative, abusive actions! After countless alphas and humans contaminated your body!?!"

"Yes. Because your body is only a vessel. What matters is in the inside. Plus there was nothing you could do! This was something beyond your control! This was completely against your will!"

"But I could've fought back! I could've done something, but I just rolled over and took it like a good bitch!" Levi clenched his fist.

Eren cupped the omega's chin, his free hand turning the man around. "And what would fighting back have accomplished? You did what you only could do."

Things grew silent. Levi's gaze dropped to the floor as he thought, his breath heavy in the air. Eren was right... He couldn't do anything, but... it didn't stop the pain. The nightmares. The form growing in his stomach. Levi bit his lip

"Uh... Can you cover your ears?" The brunette stood, walking to stand directly in front of the toilet. "I really gotta go."

The raven-haired eyes widened as the image of his seeing Eren before their capture. The sound, the look. His question. Levi stood, making his way to the cot and sitting next to Armin's  sleeping form. The weight that dipped the mattress, shook the omega enough and the sudden realization of Eren's warm chest absence sent the omega bolting up, a chill running down his spine. "Eren!" The blond omega called.

Eren's head snapped to Armin's direction. He turned to reach for the omega, sensing his fear.

"Your aim, shit face! Get back to the toilet! You're getting piss everyfuckingwhere!"Levi demanded, as he held his hands up to shield himself from any piss droplets.

"Shit!" Eren scrambled back to the toilet. aiming back to the toilet. Levi sighed, head shaking softly as he looked to the blond omega. "Armin, you okay?"

Armin nodded softly. He wasn't in the other room. No other people's scents filling the air with disgusting musk. "Yes... I just... Why is he doing this? Is this going to last forever?"

Levi gulped audibly, drawing his knees to his chest. "I don't know. But I know he just won't leave us be. One, humans are involved in this. This is completely against Pack laws. Our existence is supposed to be absolutely hidden. We won't leave, seeing what we've seen today. Second, me. He'll do anything he can to try and make me his pet."

"I won't let that happen." Eren declared, joining them on the cot, sitting between them each hand grabbing hold of the two male's hands. "We will escape. I'll make everything better."

Armin couldn't help himself as he leaned in, lips capturing the alpha's. Eren returned the kiss, a soft groan rumbling against the others mouth as he slowly slipped his fingers in the blond locks. A warm feeling, spread throughout Armin's body as the kiss filled him with reassurance. The blond's arms swung up, tightening around the alpha's neck as he let himself be drug  closer. The kiss ceased when Eren broke away to smash his lips against the raven-haired omega's mouth.

Levi's eye's widened, surprised at the kiss. Eren's lips moved soft and gentle over the other's, a fluffy feeling breaking out over the omega's body. It was so gentle and passion filled! It felt like his heart was swelling with sweet cotton candy and a delightful air. Like he'd start flying away any second! Afraid of such a silly thing wrapped his arm's around the alpha. He gasped when he felt hands on the brunette's shoulders. Right. He was just kissing Armin.

Levi withdrew to find the brunette staring at him. Drinking in his features. The shorter male scoffed at the alpha, looking away, not ready for an awkward atmosphere. "I wonder what time it is."

"We've been here for I believe a week now." Armin answered."I can't really say, but from how much we've slept and how many meals we've gotten, it has to be about a week." The blond glanced down at his baby bump, rubbing the stretching flesh.

They spent a few hours speaking of basic things and Armin taking a hobby of cosmetology, messing with Eren's growing hair and Levi disapproving highly in the spikes the blond had licked in the alpha's hair. The weirdest shit happened until the sound of the heavy door opened. Armin's eyes flicked to the frame. It wasn't meal time yet! Not this early! Was it...? His breathing began to increase as he clutched onto his alpha.

A blond woman, hair pinned in a bun, entered the room, three guards standing in formation outside the room. "Hello. My name is Annie Leonhardt, follow me."

Despite the hump of her chest and name, it would be hard to tell if she were male. Armin shook his head, scrambling behind Eren. "Please no! Give us some more time! I haven't recovered!"

She sighed. "Don't get too riled up. I'm taking you to Hanji for a check up. You are to act as normal. As if nothing has gone on. We'll be stopping by the stream so you can wash off."

Not strong enough to put up a fight, Armin eased off the cot, Eren by his side, the other omega on the brunette's other side. Once they reached not to far from the room, Annie nodded and one of the guards grabbed Levi's arm, splitting him from the alpha. Eren's lips curled back as a growl rumbled in his throat, ready to lash out. "What the fuck are you doing with my omega!?!"

Annie leaned back slightly in disgust. "He's being sent to Erwin. After all he is his omega."

"No!" Levi began protesting, striking immediately, taking down the guard. He ran to the brunette's side.

Annie sighed, not wanting to deal with the uncooperative dynamics. She pulled out a device. She whispered something into it before turning to the three males. "Fine. We'll do this another way."

In an instant five guards, surrounding a scowling Erwin approached them. Annie turned to Erwin. "Commander, Levi refuses to leave the alpha. He even took down one of our guards. Handle your mess."

The brunette hunched, making himself appear broader, a snarl directed at Erwin. "Come try to get him."

A smirk spread across the blond alpha's lips. "Not today. Unless you want a bullet to your dear omega's pregnant belly, you'll obey."

Eren glanced over to see a gun in Erwin's guard's hands. Armin covered his pregnant belly, a hand reaching out to urge Eren to stand down. "Now now. Please... I want out pup, Eren."

"But-!" Before Eren could finish, Levi began making his way to Erwin's side. "Levi!"

"Shut the fuck up, brat!" The raven-haired omega flashed Eren a glare. But it wasn't filled with anger. Just angst. Levi didn't want to separate from Eren just as much as the brunette didn't want him to.

 

* * *

 

 

They were blindfolded as they were lead the rest of the way. Armin's hand latched onto Eren's as they made their way to the river. A soft sigh left Eren as that familiar smell of forest assaulted his nose. After a few minutes of walking the blindfolds were removed. Armin held a hand in front of his vision as the bright sun flooded his sight. He squinted until his eyes adjusted as he was pushed forward. When he could finally see a river was before him. Before commanded, Armin slipped into the river.

It was cold against his skin, but he didn't care. He wanted wash away those memories in that river. In mere moments they had to leave the peaceful river and was at Hanji's den.

"Levi! Hello! I see you're developing well!" Hanji greeted, a hand on his back, guiding him to the human hospital bed, she got from his visits to the human towns. "Aren't you lucky! I've gotten new equipment too!"

Levi sat on the table, Erwin following. "I'm sorry for his absence. He was being violent so I decided to let him have some time to cool off."

Eren unable to act normal, the rebel he was at heart snarled. "No, you fucking liar! You had anything with a dick fuck him and Armin! Go ahead! Take responsibility and tell your Pack of the sick piece of shit you really are!"

The den went silent until Erwin snarled, rage engulfing his features. "You liar!" Erwin lunged for the brunette.

Armin screamed, hands trying to cover his mouth, but hovering over it, shaking. No! Stop it! All he could see was blood, teeth and anger. Someone help his alpha! Armin screamed a while before a hand grabbed his shoulder. 

"This is our chance! Let's beat it! We're not going back!"

"But-"

"No fucking buts, hurry! We gotta get the fuck outta here before the guards come!"

Levi grabbed the other omega, dragging him. They stopped by a tree. "Levi! Why are we stopping!?!" Armin whimpered. He could feel the rage, the savage battle through his bond with Eren.

Levi began digging before dirt crumbled, revealing a den. "Emergency shit. I didn't think we'd need shit."

Levi dragged Armin into the den. It was dark until Levi clicked something. A light. A human light. It illuminated the room. A jeep stood smack in the middle of the den, a rack of guns on the left wall and a tower of preserved food and gas in the far back.

"Why didn't you get this the first time!?!"

"We had no time. It's hard to find this den, ya know?" Levi growled, packing things in the back. "Now hop the fuck in, brat."

Levi took the driver's seat. In a mere second the machine roared to life, the lights turning on. "Let's do this." Levi whispered before stepping on the gas, breaking through dirt, before flying out of  the den. Dirt flew in every direction as Levi drove. "What way is Eren?" He asked eyes stuck ahead as they drove through the Pack, missing dens.

"They're still in Hanji's den!" Armin could feel the adrenaline that Eren was experiencing. Eren was hanging in there, but pain was shooting all over him.

Levi drove right into the den, eyes narrowing in on Erwin. Eren's eyes snapped to the approaching vehicle, pushing from the blond alpha. Levi hit Erwin dead on. There wasn't enough force to send him over the hood but he did get down. Eren jumped on the hood. "Go, Levi! Go!"

Levi put the car in reverse so fast, the poor alpha nearly fell off. Armin let the window down enough for the brunette to squeeze through in the back. "Eren!" Armin turned around, ass in Levi's face as he went to kiss his alpha.

Levi growled, smacking Armin's butt none to gently. "Sit the fuck down. His guards will be after us in no second. Eren grab a gun, in the back." 

Levi must have forgot that Eren never used nor seen a gun ever in his life. Unfortunately he grabbed the right object, grabbing a pistol.

"Use that to stop anyone when needed."

Eren looked at the object confused. He banged it against his hand. It was pretty heavy, maybe it could hurt the guards feet. The brunette went with his gut and threw the object out the window.

"Eren...?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just throw the gun out the window...?

"Yes."

"You fucktard, you just gave them a free gun!"

"No! I didn't! It can slow them down! It's pretty heavy, they could stub their toe or something!"

"Eren, you fucking idiot." Levi groaned, tired of the alpha. 

Armin laughed, wiggling into the back seat with Eren, settling against him. The brunette smiled, pulling the omega closer, giving soft, short kisses continuously on the blonde's lips. "Let's go take you to a special place."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and there's more coming and I was really wanting to put 'Let's go home' at the end, to fuck with people's feelings-
> 
> Comment if you get the reference! \\*^*/


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a mind blowing experience of-
> 
> Oh well- 
> 
>  
> 
> Uh-
> 
> Read it-

Eren couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips as the warm breeze brushed across his face. They had finally managed to escape! But something was odd. On the ride Levi refused to talk let alone look at anyone but Armin. Was Levi not into Eren anymore? Did he use Eren just for comfort and escape?

Armin on the other hand couldn’t be happier to leap into the back seat with Eren and cover his face in kisses not caring for the injuries that he had gain from the fight. He kissed those even more. His alpha was a strong one! Willing to fight when no one else would! This was someone he could take pride in. He nuzzled into Eren’s side as he stared at the passing vegetation.

The night had approached very sudden. The lights of the car were bright on the high way. Armin giggled at the barrage of questions Eren had!

“So what kind of thing is this?” He poked the interior of the seats and the arm rest.

“It’s a car. It’s transportation but doesn’t require you to really use your feet. Simply put, it’s a lazier way of getting around so humans _actually_ _leave_ their homes.”

“Did you use the car a lot?”

“No. I lived near my school so I was able to walk and not need to take a car or any other form transportation.”

“What was the human school like!?!”

“Well it was filled with countless homework assignments and jokes about dicks.”

“Sounds like an interesting place!”

“It is!”

The chatter between the two continued until Levi cleared his throat, catching their attention. Eren smiled wryly, wrapping his arms around Levi from behind the seat. “Don’t worry, we’ll talk about dicks with you too!”

“I’m pretty sure your conversation wasn’t about that and if you don’t let go of me, your arms will become my arm rests-“

“Awe! You’re such a Hug Tsundere!”

“…A what?” Eren’s remark had Levi glaring into the rearview mirror in no time, wishing for him to confirm the moment he’d die.

“You know you want hugs! But you won’t say it and you’d go as far too even deny it but you know you want all of this, all on you!”

“I want all of ‘that’ dead in the trunk.”

“You sure know how to talk dirty to me.” Eren mused, nodding in satisfaction.

Armin giggled before his face lit up. Literally. Multiple colors combined and lit his face as they entered a town. All kinds of lights surrounded them! Armin smiled as he saw Taco Bell. He wasn’t the biggest fan of Taco Bell, but after many encounters with cats trying to fight him for his burrito it became a fond memory of his skills in running from the building to his car.

Eren on the other hand was completely engulfed in a sea of foreign surroundings. Lights shined from different structures and words hung big and beautiful on them. Eren wanted to know what it meant! But he could now be questioning the reality of life-

“Armin, Armin, Armin! What are these things?!”

“They’re called buildings. They range from specific categories, like food including water and other supplies. Even things that aren’t necessities! Like sugar junk foods that should be banned because wouldn’t have to deal with this struggle between loving it and not wanting to gobble down a plate full of diabetes.”

Levi pulled into a parking lot, stopping the car. He spoke stern and quick as he looked back at the couple. “We’re resting here for a while. Eren, you need clothes, because it’s not okay to have your ding dong nearly exposed and not in a cage.”

“They want me to put him in a cage?! But- Ian doesn’t deserve that!”

“…You named your dick Ian?”

“Naming things show a sign of attachment and feelings towards another thing and Ian has been with me my whole life!”

Levi grabbed the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in disappointment. “I’m pretty sure if he had a head that could think he wouldn’t.”

Eren frowned, crossing his arms and flopping back in the seat. Armin couldn’t help but smooch those lips. Eren looked like such a big kid! Eren blinked before his cheeks heated and he exclaimed. “Hey! Don’t just kiss me like that! I’m trying to be upset!”

“Well if that is upset then sad should look super adorable!”

Levi snapped at the two men. “Eren get out the car! Now!”

Eren’s mouth snapped shut and his movements were near robotic as he opened the door.

“Remember to get food!” Armin yelled through the window as the other two males departed.

Levi left no room for Eren to react. All kinds of foreign scents filled his nostrils and overwhelmed his senses. Levi would find the alpha sniffing the air and have to give him a hard smack to make him focus. They stopped at a things with neatly arranged clothes. He had to hurry by to grab a cart before anyone notice Eren’s junk peeking out to say hello to the world.

Levi looked at boxers first, taking a look below the equator then back to the rack. Yep. Eren would have a bigger size then Levi. Levi picked up the package of boxers before using those to determine Eren’s pants size then shirts. Shirts were now officially his enemy.

He had picked up a shirt a size bigger than his. He forced it on Eren, frowning at how Eren couldn’t get it to go past his neck. Levi kept going up size after size until he was revolted by how much bigger the shirt was. Eren wasn’t fat, muscular with biceps that made him want those arms flexing around him-

Wait Levi-

You’re being a Hug Tsundere. Was that something Hugs Tsundere’s do? Shit. Anyway, Levi was once again reminded of his small frame. He quietly cursed shirts and their stupid collars. That’s right. The stupid shirts have stupid collars. Wait- Something that weird would only be said by Eren- _What was the world coming to!?!_

The raven-haired omega finally put the shirt in the cart before moving onto the food isle. The brunette was like a kid except he didn’t ask about putting things in the buggy. He would just pick up whatever. Levi waited for something else to catch Eren’s attention and would put the item back on the shelves, repeating it until the cart only contained the items he picked himself. Except for one item.

Eren had picked up a bag of Takis, fascinated by the red covered bits.

Levi was pleased to let the alpha find out the pleasures of eating the tiny little devil dicks.

Levi picked out things that he would without a doubt know Eren would enjoy and if Armin really came from a human town, would be overjoyed to have a bite of.

While the beep of the cashier scanning the items sounded, the redheaded woman asked with that cliché forced worker smile that screamed ‘I hate my life’ without them having to say so. “Hello, Sir. How’s your day?”

“Good. Thanks for asking. You?” Levi answered, eyes glaring at Eren as he begged for a piece of candy.

She scanned another item before her eyes caught sight of Levi’s swollen belly and her sentence fading as she spoke. “Good...”

Levi was confused for a while before he zoned in on what she was looking at. She spoke a little out of turn but it was more likely since it’s not every day a human sees a pregnant male. “Sir… Your stomach.”

“Oh. It’s just beer belly.”

“Oh! I wasn’t sure because it’s such a defined shape! I wasn’t sure if you were pregnant!”

She chuckled nervously. Levi joined. They were both chuckling for opposite reasons. Levi, not wanting to draw out suspicion, scurried out of the store and dragging the whining brunette along.

Eren pouted as he was forced into the car, Levi moving to the back to put up the groceries. After the groceries were up, Levi made his way back to the driver’s seat. Armin smiled as he wiggled to reach back to grab a bag and search it for things to eat. This time, Levi didn’t smack the others’ behind, he just put the car in reverse to exit the parking space and send Armin crashing back.

Armin barely registered a yelped curse as he held the bag close. Eren’s heart speed as he went to check over the omega, kissing anything he could get better. Levi let the two get settled before driving off.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi shivered. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Something was developing and he didn’t like it. As he continued to tease the blond omega, he learned he really enjoyed his company. He noticed then when he found himself staring to his right at the others figure, enjoying the shape of his lips and the structure of his neck. This wasn’t right! He couldn’t _like_ another omega! Definitely Armin!

One night as he drove down a moderately green surrounded road, stars bright and beautiful from the not so polluted area. Armin decided that that night was perfect night to fuck with him because he placed his hand on the others’ thigh and leaning on him. “Levi.”

“What?” Levi cursed at how dry and weird his voice was.

“I’ve noticed something… You like me, don’t you?”

“No.” Levi retorted. He didn’t want Armin to know anything.

“Levi… I’m not as oblivious as Eren. I’ve noticed how much things have changed. We’ve shared a lot lately. We both went through that harassment and we’re both pregnant as a result. Hell, I know what your junk looks like!”

“Armin… I can’t.. It’s not normal.” Levi sighed as he parked the car to the side, shutting it off. “I know you’re not used to dynamic laws and such, but it isn’t at all normal for an omega to want an omega. Too many things that we both need that we both can’t provide. I’m not what you need.”

The raven-haired male nearly broke at the whine the blond omega let contaminate his ears. “But I want you! You’re smart and understanding despite how cruel you pretend to be. You actually care and you show your affection in a cruel way. Levi I do want you! I think I’ve had enough alpha for my life time!”

“I-“

Levi was cut off by the warm lips of the other omega. Oh the rush! The aspect of this being so forbidden made it just that much worth it! The blonde swung his arms around the others neck and moving to sit directly into his lap, careful not to hunk the horn with his ass and waking the alpha who was sprawled out in the back asleep. Levi’s hands cupped his bottom and let the other settle, lips not breaking apart.

Armin let out a soft squeak as began grinding against the male frantically. Levi wasn’t that old but it was hard keeping up with the younger omega. And when he meant hard, he meant _hard_. Armin kissed him every way in many ways. Levi was sure he was covered with kiss marks all over but he didn’t mind. Armin’s lips were soft, tender over his skin and igniting a spark in him that he wish would go out but needed to let burn to the very last second.

The blonde swirled his tongue around the others’, noises he were becoming proud of piercing the quiet around the two. As the kiss continued the more heat filled them and an urge to bite the poor blonde overwhelmed him. The scent of Levi was intoxicating! He wanted to bite _all over_ the other omega! But mostly that neck where the raven-haired male’s scent tugged at him to bite.

A nasty growl rumbled in Armin’s throat as he pulled back to sink his teeth into the tender flesh of the other’s neck. Levi’s eyes shot open as that tingle ran throughout his body before a second of airless lungs and a muffled scream as complete bliss exploded from the bite. His throat itched as he lost self-control and yearned to return the favor and yanked at the blonde’s hair until his neck exposed enough for the dark-haired omega to bite. He wallowed in the sweet whine that the blonde muffled.

The night went on. Clothes came off and white secrets were shared from both partners. Levi woke up, Armin leaning on him, sound asleep and a blanket covered the both of them. The raven-haired male leaned over to check. Yep. There it was. A deep mark that matched his perfectly. Levi sighed as he looked ahead of the road.

He chuckled dry as he realized something. The road represented life perfectly. I variety of things that bring you to a variety of places and a variety of people. It was he who chose which turn to take. And he was pretty sure, he drove right off a closed, forbidden road.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about extending this later or maybe just going to another chapter.

It was smooth getting a hotel but it was crazy! It’s like Levi couldn’t keep his hands off of the blond omega. They ended up getting sexual when Eren was asleep or sneaking off to restaurant bathrooms for a quickie. It’s not like he didn’t care about Eren… He did! It was just… Whenever he looked at him, his heart raced and then it made him go pale. He would welcome the comfort but when it starts getting sexual he wanted to run for his life!

But he wondered how oblivious the alpha could be. Eren didn’t question why they didn’t kiss as much. Why he was not so fired up to try and get alone with either of them and have his way? He’s an alpha! He is capable… Levi woke up in the middle of the night to a wet noise. It was squishy and nasty. The raven-haired male lifted his head to see what the sound was.

His eyes widened. Eren sat, back facing Levi but his hand moving up and down. It doesn’t take a genius to see what Eren was doing. Was this why he didn’t beg for anything sexual? He didn’t want to hurt either of them… Levi tried not to stare but he then notice something. Eren had _sexy_ back muscles. His shoulder blades moved and his biceps flexed and _oh_ did Levi want to touch them. Oh god, stop! Shit.

“Eren, stop it! Please!”

Eren jumped, turning to face the other male. “Levi!”

“I’m sorry, but that…”

Eren stood. Was he coming towards him? “No!”

The brunette froze before continuing and walking with his head hanging. “I’m going to the bathroom to finish.”

Levi didn’t mean that! He just… Levi scoffed. He’s just a dense brat! He shook the omega next to him. “Armin?”

“I was awake…”

 

 

The brunette didn’t return to their bed. What was his problem? Levi knew he said something but he thought Eren understood. The raven-haired omega woke up early, making his way into the living-room where he found Eren sitting. Levi stood in front of the tv. “Eren.”

“What? Is it check out time already?!”

“No! I need to ask you something, idiot! Why didn’t you come back to bed?”

“Just because you keep fucking Armin and getting fucked, doesn’t mean I enjoy hearing it when I try going to sleep.”

“…You knew?”

“I’m not that dumb! And… I wasn’t fucking asleep when you two did it in the car! I cried yet I… I got hard and I’ve jerked off to you two doing this and that and just… Now I can sense something different about Armin! Not his personality, but his body…”

“Eren…”

“That baby isn’t mine…”

“What do you mean?”

“That child I helped conceive during his heat is no longer mine!”

Levi scoffed before going into the room and returning with the blonde omega and a DNA test. “I was worried too since… So let’s find out.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small date and bipolar-ish? I dunno man. I need a beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Glad I could update not so late. I am relieving some of the angst from this. If you'd like to be my beta just leave a comment saying you would and I can give you my Kik or form of media to talk through. My kik is legit my name here tbh. Anyway, I appreciate all the support and I wish I could give back! So I try to read and give kudos to all of your work if you leave a kudos for me to even do that- And yes! I actually read them.

The trip was short yet long. Levi and Armin went through constant panics of trying to calm Eren down from the bounces from dips in the road. And soon enough Levi’s plan pulled through. Eren had shoved a whole taki packed with seasoning into his mouth. He chewed for a bit before his face scrunched up and he scurried for relief. The plan backfired in the end when the alpha went for Levi’s milk containers. After that fiasco Levi drove with Armin right there in the passenger’s seat and an apologizing alpha in the back

They made it safely into the town without little to no interference with law. Maybe it was the sympathy of the female officers who cooed at the pregnant omegas and swooned for the muscular alpha. The apartment they entered was absolutely immaculate. Levi explained how he’d gotten a room through others whom had been his friends until they were sentenced to ‘death’. He sat Eren down.

Eren licked around his mouth after Levi swabbed his cheek for DNA and packed it. “So… Where is this going?” Eren asked.

 “Well…” Levi set the container on the counter of the hotel they settled in for the day. “Dynamics that were supposed to have been killed escape to the place we’re going. I knew a girl, Sasha. She was a Medical Dynamic before she was banned for searching farther into Erwin’s assignments he would give. I’m sending it to her.”

Levi’s gaze dropped down. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. He would be able to see her again! He would come to her to talk about his problems in his den as head of medical personnel. She would always compliment him and tell him to smile. When he thought about it she was really…annoying. But he liked that.

Levi’s thoughts were shaken when he heard someone begin to speak.

“Armin… Will you go on a date with me?”

Levi looked between the two. What about him? What about the babies growing inside them? How would they prepare for a baby? This is no time to be giggling around playing gay. Oh, Levi could enjoy a round of smacking the alpha.

The blonde smiled and nodded. “Yeah! Would that be okay, Levi?”

Levi looked the blonde up and down. Was he serious? Armin’s mouth curved into the cutest thing ever. An omega making a puppy-dog face was a force to be reckoned with.

“Please!”

“Armin-“

“Please, please, please!”

Levi grabbed the bridge of his nose, moving to flop down on the couch. “Fine! But don’t be upset if you come back and I’ve torn your shit up.”

 

 

The blonde had slipped on one of Eren’s shirts to hide his growing belly. The scent of the alpha was comforting and surrounded him. A part of the omega wanted to throw up that hotel 

breakfast while the other wanted to tuck his arms inside the torso of the shirt and snuggle in it. Armin’s heart was swollen with happiness! They were only in the elevator, but they had been on a nonstop adventure towards their destination and it was not just to stop and take in the fresh air. He clung onto Eren. “So where do you plan on going?”

Eren laughed nervously, looking away. “Uh… I was planning on finding a nice spot in the forest to just play and relax.”

Armin couldn’t help his frown. “There is a Panda Express nearby and you mention going to the forest-“

The blonde kept his straight face until it dawned on him. Eren had no idea what Panda Express was. “You poor soul…”

Eren kept silent as he was dragged to the car, face still dumbfounded. His face was dumb yet cute! Armin couldn’t help but lean over and plant a swift smooch on the alpha’s cheek. Eren nearly shot through the roof. “What did you do that for?!”

“You’re so cute!”

“I am not!”

“Yes you are!”

“… Are you Satan?”

“Why?”

“Because only the devil would think someone like me is cute.”

Armin pouted keeping his pace. They pulled up to Panda Express. Armin parked the car and turned it off. The blonde sat for a bit, rubbing his belly. Poor child… He won’t know who the father is and yeah… Eren claims him, but there is no way to tell that it is still true. He shut his eyes tight before a hand smoothed over the back of his own that rested on his belly.

“Armin…”

Armin shook his head and shaped a smile. “Oh! Yeah. Let’s go!”

The blonde scurried from the car and headed into the place. Armin ordered his usual orange chicken and fried rice before sitting at a table. He played with his fingers before he noticed something. Where’s Eren?! The blonde looked around terrified. What if he attacked someone?! The omega looked around gaze bouncing from place to place until he focused in on the tuff of brunette hair. Eren stood at the soda machine, pressing the buttons. He was absolutely amazed by Dr.Pepper. And the omega was absolutely going to have to pay for that.

“Eren! _What are you doing?!_ ” Armin dashed next to him and pulled his hand from the button. He looked around to make sure the employees weren’t watching and dragged him to the table. Jesus. “What am I going to do with you?’

Eren stared at Armin while he opened the box and turned it towards the brunette and reminded him how to use a fork. “So… Did you have girlfriends when you were younger?”

“Yeah. Mikasa and I dated for a while but it was kind of awkward. Uh… Did you date?”

“Actually, Mikasa liked me. Obsessed even. But I just didn’t like her like that, ya know? We still grew up around each other and I can only see her as a sister.”

“Do you not like girls?”

“Ah. I do, but I’m an assnivore. I don’t eat pussy so-”

“Eren-“

“I gotta know the calories of your ass so I can eat the booty like groceries.”

“Eren!”

“0 it is. Healthy as water.”

“Eren, get out. Now.”

Eren chuckled before chomping on a piece of orange chicken. Armin smiled. He’s never letting Eren listen to the radio ever again. “Hey. Let’s go shopping after this.”

Armin finished his food and then the rest of Eren’s. Armin drove to an outlet mall. Worse idea ever. His feet were aching but that Len Kagamine merchandise was worth it. They were walking a little further when Eren stopped.

“What is it?” The blonde turned and walked to see what he was looking at. Victoria’s Secret. Mannequins lined the window. One was wearing a silk one piece lingerie with a garter belt. It caught Eren’s attention.

“…That right there is cute.”

“Eren. That is for _women_.”

“Oh… But I was thinking you’d look good in it.”

“Eren did you not hear what I _just_ said?!”

“Well. I think if you want to wear something and it’s cute than you should be able to wear it. No matter gender.”

Armin smiled and clung to the alpha’s arm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Levi sat back against his couch and stared at the young brunette women across from him. Before closing his eyes. “How are you, Sasha?”

“More like how are you?! Look at your belly! It’s so big! I thought Erwin was shooting blanks.”

“Calm down. You’re starting to sound like, the four eyed freak.” Even though her personality was agitating, at a time like this he welcomed it. He didn’t know how long he’d been talking to her.

“Hanji! How is she?” He noticed how she avoided the reason why Levi was there.

“She… I don’t know.”

“Oh… Well… What do you want to talk about?” She was obviously not trying to make Levi feel bad. He smiled at her efforts. In his heart not on his face.

“Well... Arrangements for the incoming pup. I am not sure how I am going to fit and alpha, omega and two pups into this small apartment with me.”

“You brought Erwin with you or something?” Sasha seemed panicked as she began to whimper.

“No! I didn’t! I brought Eren.”

“ _What?_ The brute that legit walked up to Erwin and pissed on his feet?”

“Yeah.”

“That boy nearly got executed for that! And that’s not only the first! He’s so reckless!”

“You don’t understand! It was life or death. Sadness or happiness. I couldn’t take another minute with that bastard! After he got rid of you and made me… You will never know what we went through and Eren tried his best for me! More than that damn ‘mate’ of mine has ever done for me!” Levi hadn’t realized he was clutching to the couch arm rest and whimpering until his vision began to blur and he caught a whiff pf the beta’s fright in her scent. “I’m sorry…”

“Oh! No it’s okay!” She gave him a tender smile. “It’s fine.”

The brunette woman stood and moved to sit directly next to Levi and surround him in her arms. To her luck, she had a minute before a brunette male and blonde… girl? Entered. Eren immediately locked his gaze onto her. “What are you doing?”

Armin moved in front of the alpha as he set off to the brunette girl. Levi wiped his eyes before standing and pushing Eren down, sending him crashing into the dining furniture. He ended on the floor. “Stop! Fucking idiot! Calm down, I wouldn’t have let her into the house if she was going to be any harm! If anything I wouldn’t let you in, you brainless alpha!”

The blonde approached the raven-haired male and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You need calming too. Eren was just trying to be protective.”

Armin gave Levi smooches on the cheek until he got annoyed and eventually pushed the other omega off.

“Uh,” Sasha’s voice pierced the silence. “Who is the blonde girl?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love you guys and remember to stay cool. You're perfect and those who say different... We can hide the body :')

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if I should continue!


End file.
